


Against the Dying of the Light

by Khriskin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: dw100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally Posted:  Jun. 18th, 2008</p><p>Written for dw100 challenge #203: Waffle/Waddle/Wattle. This is 'waffle' by way of 'To speak or write evasively' by way of 'enigmatic' and brought to you by Muse On A Tangent(tm). *nods solemnly*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Dying of the Light

Knowing what he knows-- should make things harder, shouldn't it? But Donna's never seen him hesitate, even when he must have known what would happen... or what wouldn't.

He's seen so much, lived so much. It's not that he's clever, she thinks, it's that he can _see_. How everything locks and interlinks; how this affects that affects universes of 'if's and 'then's in fractal cascades. It gives her headaches when she tries to grasp just how much he's got locked up behind enigmatic smiles.

But he keeps smiling-- always smiling... and she wonders how many lost futures he's carrying inside.


End file.
